I Know How You Feel
by Blue Seidr
Summary: A oneshot that takes place after the Mutation Situation. Donnie's locked in his room in complete misery over April. Leo comes in to try to help him and Donnie finds out that Leo can relate to what he's going through and that Leo is a great big brother. Rated K for safety.


**This is a oneshot I wrote about Donnie after April said she hated them in The Mutation Situation. It was inspired by the Deviantart picture 'She Hates Me' by jgtcreateflb. If you haven't seen it, check it out. Google image 'deviantart she hates me' and it should come up. Enjoy and review...**

I Know How You Feel

Donnie sat in his room with the lights out, curled up in a tight ball on his bed. The words of his beloved April repeated over and over again on an endless loop. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES EVER AGAIN! EVER AGAIN... EVER AGAIN...

Donnie felt so miserable. How could things have gone so wrong? But gone wrong they had and it was all his fault. All his fault that Mr. O'Neil was now a hideous bat mutant.

There was a knock on his door and it opened without him saying anything. Leo stood in the doorway.

"Donnie." He crossed the room and sat down beside him. "Donnie, you can't hide in your room forever. It won't help anyone or anything."

"Leo, it hurts." Donnie admitted.

Leo grimanced bitterly. "I know Donnie. I know exactly how you feel."

"How on Earth could you - " Donnie looked at Leo and saw the same guilt, pain, and sorrow that he himself felt reflected in Leo's eyes. Realization dawned on him.

"Karai." He whispered. Leo nodded and Donnie felt sympathy for his big brother. At least Donnie could be open with his misery. Leo had to hide it.

"I was never over her and I'm still not. She hates me and it's all my fault. I heard her voice in my head for weeks afterwards, saying 'I thought you were my friend, how could you betray me?'"

"I hear April too." Donnie trembled and suddenly it was too much. He collapsed in on Leo, shaking and moaning. Leo felt something wet, multiple somethings, trickle down his shell, and with a jolt realized Donnie was crying. He wrapped his arms around his little brother and waited out the storm, knowing from experience that nothing he could say or do would make Donnie calm down.

Eventually Donnie slowed his heaving, the gasps that burst through his lips were more regular, more controlled, and the sobs wracking his body slowed to almost nothing. Leo gently patted Donnie on his shell. Leo wanted to say it would be okay, but he didn't want to lie to Donnie. He had no idea if it would be okay or not. Sometimes Leo could forget about Karai and feel perfectly fine, but at others the hurt would pierce him like a knife.

"Donnie." He had to say something, but he didn't know what exactly.

Donnie looked at Leo through watery eyes. "Some ninja. Crying over..." He trailed off.

"It's okay, Donnie. You have a right to cry. Just don't do it in front of Mikey or Raph, or you'll be teased for eternity." Donnie managed a tight smile at this.

"Come on, come get something warm to eat. It will help, trust me." Leo gently hoisted Donnie to his feet, let Donnie rub his face clear of tearmarks, and lead him out of his room.

Raph waited 5 seconds after Leo went in to creep beside the door. He heard the muffled sounds of talking for awhile, then crying. Sob after sob came clearly from the gap under the door, which meant they must be pretty loud. Raph felt a flame of anger towards April. He understood why she was angry with them, but this was destroying Donnie. He had barely left his room in 2 days, leaving only for the bathroom and food, and not nearly enough of it. Raph yearned to go up to the surface and yell at April to come and apologize, but he knew that would do nothing helpful. He just had to hope Leo knew what he was doing, like he said.

Raph heard muffled footsteps coming closer and closer to the door and raced to the main room. No way did he want to be caught eavesdropping.

He just made it to the kitchen, where Mikey was making soup, per Leo's instructions. Donnie and Leo entered the small room, Leo half supporting his brother. Leo gave a small bittersweet smile to Raph and lead Donnie to his seat. Mikey ladled out a big bowl of the soup and sat it in front of Donnie. Donnie weakly picked up his spoon and started taking small sips.

Raph gestured for Leo to follow him, then walked into the main room.

"What did you say to him and how did you know it would work? None of us could get him out, even after hours of trying. What did you do in 6 minutes?"

Leo shrugged, trying to make it casual, but Raph saw otherwise. "I just told him that I knew how he felt. And I knew it would work because - because it's what I wanted."

Karai, Raph thought with a shock. Donnie wasn't the first one to have his heart broken, it was Leo. He had hid his pain well.

Raph then did something he rarely did. He gave Leo a hug. Leo stiffened in surprise, then returned it.

"Thanks." Leo smiled, then went to rescue Donnie from being alone with Mikey.

"Anytime."

**Horrible ending, I know. Please tell me what you think at You-Know-Where. Hint: its right under your nose. Bye! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
